To love a Ninja
by Frostfire613
Summary: FemNaru! Naru is accidentally transported from Konoha to Harry's Bedroom. Harry let's her stay for the summer. She becomes a Hogwarts Teacher. FemNaru/Harry Somewhat HBP compliant


_A/N: I came up with this while reading a few Harry x OC stories. Review please! No Flames!_

* * *

**Chapter #1 – Who are you, and where am I?**

* * *

Harry sat on his bed after a full day of working in his aunt's garden, he had just taken a shower not long ago to wash himself of the sweat and dirt. It has only been a week since school ended. He had been in a depressing mood for a long while, mainly because of Sirius' death. It felt like it was his fault because he walked right into a trapped in the department of mysteries. He had failed to avenge Sirius by letting Bellatrix, his cousin and his killer, escape. Now that the world believed that Voldemort was back, everyone thought he was the chosen one, the one who was supposed to defeat Voldemort. But he wasn't sure if he was ready to forgive everyone who whispered behind his back, spread rumors and lies, and made rude remarks about him. He didn't like how they believed the Daily Prophet so easily.

Harry sighed and laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. That is until a purple portal opened up above him. He quickly scrambled off his bed and pulled out his wand. Out of the portal came a beautiful blonde girl, because of her beauty, he suspected her to be part Veela. But how did she get here?

"Oof!" the girl grunted as she landed on Harry's bed. She shook her head, trying to recollect her thoughts. She then opened her eyes and looked around the room, that it until her eyes landed on a boy with messy dark hair. He was pointing some sort of stick at her. He was quite handsome in her opinion.

"Who are you?" Harry asked warily. The girl looked confused.

"Who am I? Who are you?" The girl countered.

"I asked first." Harry said.

"Fine, my name is Uzumaki Naru. Naru is my first name." Naru answered. "Your name?"

"Harry Potter, Harry is my first name. Where did you come from?" Harry asked.

"Konoha, village hidden in the leaves. Where is this place anyways?" Naru asked.

"You're in Surrey in Little Whinging. How did you get here?" Harry asked.

"Little Whinging? Surrey? What the hell? Never heard of it. As for how I got here, I don't really know actually. I was training like I always am, then a portal or something sucked me in and I ended up here." Naru shrugged. "Dude, whats with the stick?"

"You a muggle?" Harry asked.

"Muggle?"

"Non-magical folk."

"Oh! You mean like a civilian right?"

"Err...I guess so."

"Then no, I'm no muggle, I'm a ninja."

"A ninja?" Harry asked incredulously.

"What are you?" Naru asked.

"A wizard."

"A wizard?" Naru asked.

Harry nodded.

"Can't say I've met one before." Naru shrugged. "Anyways, why are you pointing that stick in me face? Are you going to poke my eye out or something? I'll tell you this, it won't go well."

"Why?"

Naru then disappeared in a swirl of leaves and appeared behind Harry. "Because I'm already behind you."

Harry turned around and stumbled back. "H-How did you do that?"

"Ninja art: Body flicker technique." Naru said. "You can put that stick away, I'm not going to hurt you."

"How do I know that you're not a death eater?" Harry asked.

"Why would I want to eat death?" Naru asked, confused.

"Then you don't work for Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Voldie-who?" Naru asked, still confused.

Harry searched her face for any lies, but he found none. So put his wand in his pocket, but left the handle sticking out just in case.

"So you really don't know how you got here?" Harry asked.

Naru looked irritated. "I just said I didn't, didn't I? But from the looks of things. I must be in a different dimension or something." Naru looked out the window. "Yep, definitely not home."

Harry sighed and rubbed his temples. He felt a headache coming on.

"So...I guess I'm stuck with you until I figure out a way home." Naru concluded.

"I guess so. A different dimension huh?" Harry asked. Naru shrugged. "Where are you going to stay? I mean, my aunt and uncle would freak if you're here, not to mention my cousin. They aren't the nicest people on this planet, and that's saying a lot."

"Can't I stay here? I mean...how bad can your aunt and uncle be?" Naru asked.

"I hate them personally, they're always making me do the chores and stuff. They hate me too, mainly because I'm a wizard and they're not. They like 'Normal' things." Harry said.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I could threaten them if you want? I mean, I could just hold a Kunai at their neck and demand for them to let me stay with you." Naru said.

Harry's eyes grew wide. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea..."

"Meh, it'll be fine." Naru shrugged. "Where are they anyways?"

"They're downstairs...you're not going to kill them are you? I may hate they but they're still family..." Harry said.

"I won't." Naru smiled. "C'mon. Take me to them."

Harry sighed and did so, he took her downstairs where the Dursleys were talking in the living room. "Uncle Vernon? There's someone I want you to meet." Harry said hesitantly and revealed Naru, who was standing behind him.

"What have I told you about bringing your freakish friends here you freak?" Vernon shouted, Harry winced.

In a second, Naru was behind him with a kunai pointed at his neck. "Listen here you fat piece of shit. I'm staying with Harry from now on, there is nothing you can do about it. If you touch even a single hair on Harry's head, I'll come after you...Got it? If you leave us alone, we'll leave you alone. Deal? And one more thing, do the chores yourself, Harry isn't your servant." Naru said, her voice venomous. Vernon started to sweat and Petunia was hugging Dudley close to her in fear. Vernon nodded slowly. "You don't have to worry about meals, I'll take care of that. And remember, not a word to anyone or no one will ever be able to find your body."

Vernon trembled and nodded slowly again. Naru smiled and let him go. She then trotted back up the stairs with Harry following her into his room.

"That was Brilliant! I've never seen them so scared in my life!" Harry grinned.

Naru smirked. "No problem Harry, the least I can do is get your family off your back, you're lending me hospitality in your room."

"Where are you going to sleep anyways? I only have one bed." He said.

"I'll take care of that, don't worry. Now then, what time is it?" Naru asked.

"About 7pm...why?" Harry asked.

"Have you eaten?" Naru asked. "You are kinda skinny."

"I have, but I am a little hungry." Harry admitted. "But I won't be able to eat anything till tomorrow morning at breakfast."

Naru then pulled out a scroll and Harry eyed it curiously. She unravelled it and placed her hand on it, out came a small box. What ever it was...it smelled good. She put the scroll away and opened the box, he saw a bunch of what looked to be...rice...in ball form. She then handed it to Harry. "Eat."

Harry took one out of the box warily, he gave a glance to Naru who was looking at him expectantly, he sighed and took a bite. It was delicious. Inside the ball of rice and seaweed was chicken. He finished the small box of riceballs enthusiastically.

"Thank you, that was great. What was it?" Harry asked.

"Riceballs, a common snack or meal where I come from." Naru said. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Harry smiled and handed her the box back, she sealed it back into the scroll and turned to harry, who was sitting on the chair at his desk while she sat on his bed.

"So, why don't we get to know each other?" Naru asked. "Just tell me the basics of this world and a bit about you and we'll work our way from there. In return I'll tell you a bit about myself and my world. Deal?"

Harry nodded and deemed it fair. He then told her about his childhood, Voldemort, and about Hogwarts. Naru listened fully, it felt good that someone was paying so much attention to him, just for being him and not the boy who lived.

* * *

"So that stick you hold is a wand?" Naru asked. Harry nodded. "How interesting...do you think I could do magic too? Your kind I mean..."

Harry shrugged. "I dunno."

Naru then held out her hand an a beautiful golden staff (Fai D. Flowright's Staff) flashed into existence. "I wonder if I can do magic with this staff..." The staff was the same height as Naru herself.

"Why don't you try then?" Harry asked, amazed but the staff, he could feel the magic oozing off of it.

"What spell? Give me a simple one." Naru said.

Harry looked around his room and found an old pencil, he broke it in half and set it on his bed. Why don't you fix this? The spell is _Reparo_."

Naru nodded and pointed the staff to the pencil, so the crystal hovering in the head of the staff was nearly touching it. "_Reparo."_

Amazingly, the pencil fixed and turned as good as new, it was even sharpened perfectly. Harry widened his eyes.

"Wow! I guess you can do magic." Harry said.

"I know, never knew I could do that, this staff is usually for summoning the Clow cards." Naru said.

"Clow cards?" Harry asked. "What are they?"

Naru took the holster off her leg, out of it came a deck of long thin cards. Her cards were black with a silver outline, there was a symbol that was a ruby red 4 point star on the back, in between the points of the star held the sun and moon symbols. The moon symbol was in the top left corner and the bottom right while the top right held the sun symbol as did the bottom left. Naru spread the cards out on her bed for Harry to take a good look.

"The Clow cards are very magical and powerful cards created by Clow Reed, inside each card lies a spirit. Some are gentle, some are mischievous, and some are aggressive. But since I conquered every card and made them my friend, they listen to me, I'm their master. If anyone else tried to summon these cards, they would retaliate."

"Wow, what can these cards do? For example...this one." Harry said, pointing to 'The Storm' card.

"'The Storm'? Storm can create storms, hurricanes, tornadoes, rainstorms, you name it." Naru said, Harry widened his eyes. "Of course, all these cards have a limit. For example...'The Watery' card, one of the 4 main elements. You can already guess that it can control water. She can create tidal waves and make whirlpools, she can also make water out of just magic. She cannot however, make a tsunami. You get what I'm saying?"

Harry nodded. "So, what's your story?"

Naru put the cards back into her holster and strapped it back onto her thigh. "My story? It's a long one so you better just sit on the bed and get comfortable. Harry nodded and sat on the bed, across from her.

Naru then dived into her story, telling her about her village, kyuubi, her childhood, chakra, missions, jutsu, and shinobi rankings.

* * *

"So the villagers did all of that to you...because you got a 9-tailed fox demon sealed inside you by your father to save the village?" Harry asked incredulously. "But why? They should worship you!"

Naru chuckled. "That's what my father wanted, he wanted me to be treated like a hero, but instead I was treated worse than trash. But I proved them wrong, I saved their asses when the village was annihilated. Only after that they worshipped me."

"But...that's awful." Harry said.

Naru shrugged. "I've learnt to deal with it. But now they really can't hurt me, I'm in a different dimension after all."

Harry chuckled.

"We're not so different...you and I." Naru said. "It's quite amazing that you're so similar to me in many ways." Naru then traced the scar on his forehead. Harry closed his eyes, her touch felt nice. "Oh, according to your clock, it's 11pm. Should we start sleeping?"

Harry blinked, he didn't know that the time went by so fast. "Sure...I'm just going to brush my teeth and wash my face before bed."

Naru nodded.

* * *

When Harry woke up at morning, he wondered if meeting Naru was just a dream. He reached for his glasses and put them on, then he tried to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes. He looked around the room, Naru was nowhere in sight. He sighed, he knew it was too good to be true. But then Naru walked into his room in her usual outfit. It consisted of a dark red trench coat with black flames licking the bottom, an orange tank top with a black fishnet shirt underneath, a black plated battle skirt, and knee high shinobi sandals. She had a pouch on her thigh and waist along with her card holster. Her hair was damp, he wondered if she took a shower, his face went red thinking about it.

"Morning Harry." Naru smiled and kissed his cheek. He blushed harder. Naru giggled. "You're cute."

"M-Morning Naru. Did you take a shower?" Harry asked, after he got his red face under control. Naru nodded. He looked towards his clock. It was 9am.

"I hope you don't mind, I borrowed your towel, I don't have my own." Naru said.

"No problem. How did you know it was mine?" Harry asked, as far as he knew...his towels didn't have his name on it.

"It smelled like you. Ninja have very good sense of hearing and smell, it was easy." Naru shrugged. "Anyways, would you like to go and get breakfast? I was hoping that we could go into town or something. I kinda want to explore."

"Um, okay. I'm just going to freshen up then." Harry said and bolted out of the room. When he left, Naru used _Henge _to change her clothes, she would stand out too much. She opted to wear a pair of jeans short shorts, and a normal black tank top. She changed her shoes to look like regular running shoes she saw in a fashion magazine she found lying around.

When Harry came back, he eyes her curiously.

"Do I fit in now?" Naru asked.

"Yeah, where did you get the clothes?" Harry asked.

"I just put an illusion on my regular clothes. I found thus design in one of the magazines lying around downstairs." Naru shrugged.

* * *

Harry took Naru to a local diner he sometimes ate at. They sat down and made their orders. "How are we going to pay?" Harry whispered.

"No problem." Naru said, she pulled out about twenty 20 pound bills, fifteen 10 pound bills, seventeen 5 pound bills. Harry gaped.

"Where did you get that?" Harry asked.

"Pick pocketed it on the way here. How else?" Naru asked. Harry slapped his forehead.

"Right, ninja...I forgot." Harry sighed. Naru grinned and handed him the money, the bills were slightly crumpled. "Why're you giving me this?"

"I don't know how this world's currency works." Naru explained, Harry nodded in the logic of it. He took the money and slipped it into his pocket. He counted that Naru had stole about 635 pounds, enough to last them a long while. Harry automatically counted it as 127 gold galleons.

Naru had ordered a regular breakfast plate as did he. It consisted of bacon strips, buttered toast, sunny side up eggs, and hash browns. Naru had gotten orange juice to go with it and Harry got milk.

When their orders arrived, they dug in.

"How much does a plate of breakfast like this cost?" Naru asked.

"About...4 pounds I guess." Harry shrugged as he bit into his bacon.

"So I guess I pick pocketed a bit much huh?" Naru asked sheepishly. Harry just smiled at her.

"No worries, at least it'll last us a while." Harry said.

* * *

After breakfast, Harry took her all over little whinging, London was too far away. He enjoyed spending time with Naru, he especially liked how Naru would be amazed by the littlest things. For the most part, it was similar to her world. The day was great, that is until Dudley's gang decided to ruin it.

"Look what we have here. Hey D, look...it's your freak of a cousin. And he's got a girl! A real hot one too!" Piers laughed as the gang approached them, Harry groaned. Dudley looked scared.

"Who're they Harry?" Naru asked. "I recognize your cousin but..."

"They're Dudley's friends...or gang." Harry said. "Their favourite pass time is beating me up."

"I see." Naru said, narrowing her cerulean blue eyes at them.

The gang stopped before the two, all eyes were on Naru, looking her body up and down with lecherous stares.

"Hey baby, how about you ditch the 4 eyed freak and come have some fun with us?" Malcolm asked.

Naru glared at him. "Piss off fuck face."

Malcolm growled. "What? You'd rather hang with him than real men like us?"

Naru stepped in front of his and punched his face, he went flying back a few feet. Harry heard a cracking noise which meant she broke his nose.

"I said piss off. I'd rather stay with Harry. And real men? Don't make me laugh. Harry is worth a thousand of you shits." Naru scoffed. She then turned and took Harry's hand and started to lead him away.

Piers glared and grabbed her arm, which made her let go of Harry's hand, and punch Piers in the face as well. Piers stumbled back, then Naru kneed his stomach, making him keel over.

"Go home, loser." Naru snarled before taking Harry's hand again and leading him in the direction of the park.

* * *

"Thanks for defending me back there." Harry said. The two sat side by side on the sing set.

"No problem Harry. I don't like bullies." Naru said. "Do they always do that?"

Harry nodded. "They call it 'Harry Hunting'."

Naru frowned. "Don't worry about them. I can teach you how to fight if you want."

Harry perked up, he may not be able to use magic, but hand to hand combat wasn't against ministry rules. "Really?"

"Sure. Let's start now." Naru said and pulled him off the swing. She lead him through basic stretching exercises then started to teach him how to punch.

* * *

After Harry was sure that Naru was sleeping on the futon she had on the floor, he started to write a letter to each of his friends. He wrote about his new friend and about his week. He wouldn't tell them the whole story until he went to the Burrow near the end of the summer.

* * *

**Chapter #2 – Summer Love and Birthday**

* * *

It has been two weeks since Naru had arrived, the best two weeks at the Dursley's he had ever had. True to their word, they had left him alone, and Petunia resorted to doing all of the chores herself. Harry had helped in the garden occasionally though, Naru had helped as well. The two did a lot of talking. As for the fighting lessons Naru was giving him, he was pretty good at the art. Given, he was always beaten when he sparred with Naru, but that was expected. He had found out that Naru was 17, just turned last October.

The two usually went into town to just walk around and went window shopping. They could buy almost whatever they wanted, Naru was a great pick pocket after all. He thought about taking Naru to London, to Diagon alley, but decided to wait until he got his Hogwarts letter. Speaking of Hogwarts, he had found out that Naru found his school books and read through every single one of them. He often saw her practising spells and charms. Magic just came so naturally to her, not to mention she could do them all wandless. But then again, she had been doing a sort of wandless magic all her life, so small spells like these would be easy to her he guessed. He wasn't to long ago that Naru found out that he used Chakra as well, and started to teach him how to walk on walls. It was hard, and he was having trouble learning it. But she was patient.

Then there was a feeling he got whenever he was near her. He felt like he had butterflies in his stomach, his face would heat up, he found himself staring at Naru for long periods of time, and he even caught himself dreaming about her. It was only then that he realized that he fancied her, but he didn't know if she felt the same way. What if she already had someone back where she came from?

* * *

"Are you okay Harry? You're staring again." Naru said. "And your face is a bit red. Are you sick?"

Naru lifted a hand to feel his forehead but he pulled away from her. "I'm not sick."

"You sure?" Naru leaned her forehead against his. "Yeah, your temperature is normal."

Naru then stared deep into his bright green eyes, they stayed like that for a while before Naru lifted a hand and cupped his cheek gently. She the leaned in for a kiss and Harry met her half way.

The kiss started out slowly and got more passionate by each passing second. Naru raked her fingers through his messy hair and Harry slipped his arms around her slim waist. Harry fell backwards onto his bed and was now lying on his back, Naru was straddling his waist. They pulled away for air when it became needed.

"Wow." Harry gasped, he groaned when he felt Naru kissing his jaw, then started to work on his neck.

"Wow indeed." Naru said and gave him a foxy grin.

"What are we?" Harry asked, still somewhat in a daze.

"I would like us to be a couple...but if not..." Naru trailed off.

"No! I-I'd like that...a lot." Harry admitted. Naru smirked and pulled him into another kiss.

She nibbled his bottom lip and made him gasp a bit, enough to slip her tongue into his mouth once again. Harry moaned into the kiss, Naru was a brilliant kisser indeed. Much better than Cho. Given he only kissed Cho a few times, not to mention their date was a disaster.

The new couple spent most of the evening snogging, something Harry couldn't get enough of. He was glad that the Dursleys were now scared to get near him, let alone come into his room. Not to mention Naru stayed in the same room as him, giving them much for time for alone time together.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Naru said, kissing him awake one morning. Harry smiled sleepily, He had just turned 16.

He sat up and put his glasses on. Naru was sitting in front of him. Behind her were a few packages from his friends.

"Morning." Harry smiled.

"Open up your presents. They're from your friends that you told me about. I checked for curses just in case anyways though, they're all safe." Naru said.

"Thanks." Harry nodded and started to open his presents. He got a book of 1000 charms from Hermione, sweets from Ron, joke products from the twins, socks from Dobby, a broom maintenance kit from Ginny, a cake from Mrs. Weasley, a book on dragons from Charlie, a bag of sherbet lemons from Dumbledore, rock cakes from Hagrid, sweets from Neville, and a book on creatures he had never heard of from Luna along with a recent copy of the Quibbler.

"Wow, this stuff looks cool." Naru said and started to read through the book of charms. While she did that, he read through his friend's birthday cards.

"Don't I get a present from you?" Harry asked playfully.

"Of course you do." Naru grinned and held out a package for him. "That's just half though, you get the other half tonight."

Harry opened the box carefully, inside was a dog tag necklace with Japanese inscriptions on it. "What is it?" Harry asked as he put it on.

"I'm a seals master you see, I put a magic storage seal on that necklace. I stored as much chakra as it could hold. If you need energy, just put a bit of your magic into it. I couldn't think of anything else to get you." Naru said.

Harry smiled and kissed her. "Thank you, I'm sure that this will come in handy."

Naru grinned at him.

"And about my other present?" Harry asked.

"You get that tonight." Naru smirked.

* * *

The two went into town for the whole day. After that, they came home after a nice dinner.

The two were snogging passionately at the moment. This time though, Harry was lying on top of Naru. While he worked a bit on her neck, she whispered into his ear. "Do you want your second present now?"

Harry pushed himself up and looked at her. "Really?"

"Mhmm!" Naru grinned and rolled them over. She muttered a silencing jutsu and locking jutsu.

**LEMON WARNING**

Naru then started to rub Harry's length through his pants. Harry jerked a bit and threw his head back, panting. She unzipped him and pulled his pants down a bit, then she rubbed him through his boxers. Harry groaned. When Naru was done teasing him, she pulled his boxers down a bit to set his length free. He was quite big.

"Pretty big." Naru smirked and took hold of it, making Harry's breath hitch in his throat. She then moved her hand up and down, making a moan come from Harry's mouth.

Harry was high on pleasure, he had jerked off a few times himself, but when Naru was doing it, it just felt much, much better. All of this was pushed out of his mind when he felt Naru's tongue lick his tip.

Naru smirked and took the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it before she took more of him in. He gasped and groaned, her mouth was hot and wet, and the pressure was incredible. He had never felt anything like it. He never knew that it could feel so good.

Naru bobbed her head up and down his erection, she controlled her gag reflex perfectly, taking him in fully. One of her hands was fondling his balls through his boxers. She lightly scraped her teeth along his shaft, making him moan loudly.

Harry felt his abdomen tighten, he was close, he put one of his hands on Naru's head. He wanted to buck his hips up but Naru held him down.

"Ahh...ah...Naru..I..I-I'm close!" Harry gasped.

Naru sucked harder in response, making Harry cry out. After another minute, Harry let himself go.

"AHH!" Harry cried as he cummed hard into Naru's mouth. Naru swallowed his seed, not letting a single drop fall from her lips. After she helped him ride out his orgasm, she licked him clean before muttering a spell to clean her saliva off of him. Then she pulled his boxers back up and sat up. She straddled Harry's waist wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his jaw and neck while he caught his breath. Once he did, he lifted his head enough to see her face.

"You taste good, bit salty though. It could be a new favourite treat of mine." Naru chuckled, Harry blushed a deep red. He couldn't think of a reply. But he felt himself go hard again and groaned. Naru felt it and looked at him with surprise. "Do you want to?"

It was Harry's turn to look at Naru with surprise. He just nodded timidly. Naru smirked.

"But...I want to do something for you..." He said. Naru raised a brow.

"Well...it _is _your birthday." Naru said. "Alright then."

Harry then rolled them over. He started to pulled off his shirt and pants, then he stripped Naru of her clothes as well, leaving her in nothing but her undergarments. Naru looked at his body appreciatively.

"Pretty good, for a wizard." Naru smirked. Harry blushed a bit, he had worked out a lot from Quidditch, not to mention her martial arts lessons. He then look a good look at her body, it was slim and curvy, but fit. He eyed her smooth toned long legs before looking back up to her beautiful face.

He then straddled her, kissing her neck and moved his way down. He timidly pulled unclasped her bra and slowly massaged her breasts. They were a high B-cup. He then bent down and kissed them, his latched his mouth onto one of her nipples and sucked lightly, swirling his tongue around it. Naru moaned at raked her hands through his messy hair. He did the same with the other nipple before moving down her body, after nibbling at her navel, he pulled her panties off of her. He took in the sight of her sex and eyed it with lust. Naru blushed and closed her legs.

"Don't stare..." Naru said shyly, Harry raised a brow at her. Naru was anything but shy. Why would she ask him not to stare, he didn't really care what she looked like down there. Every girl was different, he knew that, but it didn't matter to him. But he guessed it was just some insecurity that all girls had about their bodies. Rejection hurt after all.

"Don't worry, you're beautiful Naru." Harry assured before slowly opening her legs again. She let him do so. She smelled a bit sweet and musky, but it turned him on greatly all the same. He gave a small lick, before giving another then another.

"Ahh...Harry..." Naru moaned. He liked the sound of her voice moaning his name. He sucked on her clit and pushed a finger inside her, groaning at how tight, hot, and wet she was. He sucked her nub harder, making her cry out pleasure, after a few minutes, she came and he eagerly lapped it up like she did for him. Her body went limp.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked, somewhat shyly. This would be his first time after all and he didn't want to screw it up. Naru nodded and he moved back up her body. He kissed her full on the lips before guiding his painful erection to her opening. He slowly pushed in and groaned at the feeling, it felt good, way too good. When he was completely in her, he stayed still for a moment. He took him almost all he had for him not to come right then. When Naru squirmed a bit, he gasped.

"Move..." Naru whispered into his ear, his hips followed her command and he pulled out, and slowly pushed back in. He followed his instincts and started out slow, increasing his speed with every thrust. The bed creaked underneath them.

Naru met him thrust for thrust, then he accidentally bumped her G-spot. "Harry! There! Right there! Harder!" Naru cried out and Harry did as told, angling his thrusts so he would bump the bunch of nerves inside her that set large waves of pleasure through her every time. He thrust harder and faster as he felt his climax coming on.

"N-Naru...ahhh...hahh...I'm close!" Harry moaned. Naru wrapped her legs around his waist making him go deeper. He started to thrust as fast as he could, trying to climax with Naru.

After a few more minutes, Naru came, and her contracting walls made Harry cum as well. He kept thrusting to ride out his and her orgasm.

**LEMON OVER**

After he finished, Harry collapsed on top of Naru, panting. He was tired, very tired. He pulled out and rolled off of her. He had enough energy to grab her staff that was laying against the wall to use a cleaning spell on the both of them. He pulled his covers up and over them. He then wrapped his arms around Naru.

"Thank you." Harry said, and kissed her head. Naru smiled at him and snuggled into his chest. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

In the morning, Harry woke up to Naru staring at his face. "What?" He asked.

"Just thinking." Naru smiled. "How did you know how to do all of that last night?"

Harry blushed. "I was left alone in the house once, my aunt, uncle, and cousin were out. Dudley took my sneakoscope from me so I went into his room to get it back. And..."

"And...?" Naru pressed.

"I may or may not have found his stash of...magazines...and I may or may not have looked through them and found a section on what girls like..." Harry sheepishly.

Nary laughed and kissed his cheek.

"What about contraception?" Harry asked nervously. Naru smirked at him.

"Don't worry, I have a barrier seal for that. I can remove it any time I want to, so I'm definitely not pregnant. I know you're not ready to be a father yet." Naru said. Harry nodded, looking relieved.

Naru then laughed. Harry looked confused. "What are you laughing about?"

"I was just thinking how we moved along in our relationship so fast. We were only a couple for a week." Naru giggled. Harry smiled.

* * *

**Chapter #3 – Dumbledore and The Burrow**

* * *

The two were eating at the diner once again, it was a date. Naru had once again pick pocketed their funds on the way to the diner. She stole about 400 pounds this time. She usually just gave Harry the money, since she had no real use for it anyways. Though she only pick pocketed when they ran out of money.

The two were interrupted when Harry saw Dumbledore right outside the diner, staring into the subway rail.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked. He got up from his seat and was followed by Naru. "Professor Dumbledore?"

The old man then turned around. "Ah! Harry, it's nice to see you. And who is this? Is this the friend you've mentioned in your letters? The one from another dimension?"

Harry smiled. "This is my girlfriend, Naru Uzumaki."

Naru then shook Dumbledore's hand. "Nice to meet you old man."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Nice to meet you as well. I must say I find your situation intriguing. A world full of masters of wandless magic? What I wouldn't give to see it."

Naru grinned at him. "Is there a place I could stay while Harry is at Hogwarts?"

"Why don't you attend the school as well? A transfer student would be nice. Or you could teach your martial arts at the school. That would be appreciated as well. Your choice."

"Uh...I'll teach. Homework is not my thing. I went to school once and that was enough. Will I have full access to the library? This world fascinates me! Especially your type of magic! I never knew I could do all of these things with chakra." Naru said, excited.

"Chakra?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's the same thing as your magic, where we come from, it's called chakra." Naru explained.

"I see. And yes, you will be permitted full access to the library." Dumbledore said. Naru squealed in delight.

"Sorry to interrupt professor, but what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I was originally here to come and get you, to help me convince an old teacher out of retirement. But Miss Uzumaki can come as well." Dumbledore said.

Naru nodded. "I'll come...sure."

* * *

After they had gotten Slughorn, the new potions teacher, they were dumped in the middle of of a marsh or swamp right in front of the burrow.

"What the hell? Damn old man. What the fuck did we land in anyways?" Naru asked.

"I think it's a marsh." Harry said.

"Nasty." Naru grimaced and stood on the water. Harry did as well and they both walked towards the Burrow. Before going in however, she cast a charm to clean and dry them.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"No problem." Naru smiled and they walked in quietly.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed and hugged him.

"Harry! Why didn't you tell us that you were coming?" Molly asked as she hugged him.

"I didn't know...Dumbledore." Harry explained. He noticed that all of his luggage including Hedwig was already here.

"Oh that man!" Molly said, exasperated. After everyone had hugged Harry, they took notice of Naru, who was standing beside him. "And who is this?"

"Mrs. Weasley, guys, this is my girlfriend, Naru Uzumaki." Harry introduced and put and arm around her shoulder affectionately.

They gaped. Ginny stiffened a bit.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you all. Harry has told me a lot about you." Naru smiled.

"Bloody hell mate! You have a girlfriend? And she's part Veela too! Like Fleur!" Ron exclaimed. Naru looked confused.

"Veela? What is a Veela?" Naru asked, cocking her head to the side.

Hermione stepped up to the plate. "They are semi-human, semi-creature beautiful women. They have a certain charm that calls men to them like a moth to a flame."

Naru nodded. "I'm not a veela, I assure you. I'm human." Naru chuckled. "But thank you for the complement. You're the second person who called me beautiful. You must be Ron, Harry's best friend."

Naru then shook his hand. "You must be Hermione, the smart one." She shook her hand too. "You must be Ginny, Ron's little sister!" Naru shook her hand as well, then she turned to Molly. "And you must be Mrs. Weasley, Harry's mother figure!"

Molly beamed at that. "You can just call me Molly dear. How did you meet Harry anyways?"

Naru and Harry looked at each other. "That's kinda a long story."

"No worries, we got all night." Ginny said.

* * *

"Wow. That's quite the story. So you're not from this world then." Hermione said. Naru nodded. The group was talking in Ron's room.

"Can you show us some wandless magic?" Ron asked.

"Sure." Naru said and opened her palm. She then made a Rasengan. The group stared at it with awe. Ron was about to touch it until Naru grabbed his wrist. "Don't touch it, it's highly destructive."

"Wow...that's amazing. A ball of pure magic!" Ginny exclaimed. Naru then let it disappear. "That's so cool!"

Naru grinned. "I think your magic is 'cool' as well. I never knew I could do all these things with my magic."

"And Naru will be teaching Martial arts at Hogwarts this year!" Harry said.

"Really?" Ron asked. Naru nodded.

"It was either that or become a student. But I don't want to go through school again so I'm just teaching this year." Naru said.

"Speaking of Hogwarts...I hope we get the results to our OWLs soon, not to mention our Hogwarts letters." Hermione said, Ron and Harry both groaned and Naru and Ginny were laughing.

Naru then got up and headed for the door. "You go and catch up with your friends Harry, I'm going to explore the grounds a bit. I'll be back soon."

She then left.

"Are you sure she isn't a death eater?" Ron asked bluntly, Harry scowled at him.

"Of course not! I checked! She didn't even know who Voldemort was until I told her!" Harry said.

"She could have been pretending, you said that she could use illusions, how can we know that she's not using an illusion on her arm?" Hermione asked. Harry scowled once again.

Little did they know that Naru was right outside their window, listening in.

"How can you say that? I trust her! I love her!" Harry exclaimed. Naru smiled at that.

"But don't you think coming from a different dimension is a bit far fetched?" Ginny asked. "If she really was a death eater, she would have come up with a more reasonable excuse. Not to mention she wouldn't just pop right into Harry's room. If I were a death eater trying to get close to Harry, I would have approached him if he was in the park alone or something. Besides, wizards as far as I know cannot make portals, only portkeys. Not to mention, if she was working for you-know-who, why wouldn't she just take over? I mean, you've all felt it, her magic is off the charts! And none of us are magic sensitive! I bet she's even holding her magic back too! So why would someone as powerful as her, be working for you-know-who? Why serve someone weaker? As far as I know, I bet Naru could beat him any day."

Harry smiled at Ginny for defending Naru.

Hermione and Ron looked reluctant. "I guess so...but still...she just came out of nowhere, we don't even know if different dimensions exist! There's no proof!" Hermione said.

"There's no proof that it doesn't exist either." Harry countered. "Just face it Hermione, just because there is no book stating that it does exist, it doesn't mean that it isn't true."

Hermione sighed. "I guess so. I'm just worried about you Harry."

"I know 'Mione, but I can take care of myself." Harry assured.

"Sorry mate, about your girlfriend." Ron mumbled.

"It's okay Ron." Harry said.

"Hey guys!" George said as he walked in, followed by Fred. "What's this I hear about Harry having Veela girlfriend? Mum just told us."

"She not a Veela." Harry sighed.

"She could pass as one though..." Ron grumbled.

"That pretty huh?" Fred asked. "Where is she?"

"She's exploring the grounds." Harry said.

"Why don't you give us the story while she's gone?" George asked and sat down.

* * *

"Wow...different dimension huh? Wicked!" George grinned. "Can't wait to meet her Harry!"

Harry smiled a bit.

"Another beauty huh? Hope she's nothing like Fleur." Fred said. "Her and Bill got engaged, their wedding is next summer."

"Fleur isn't that bad." Ron defended.

"To you, because you're too busy staring at her!" Ginny growled. "Even Mum doesn't like her too much, but accepts her because of Bill."

"Bill is getting married to Fleur? As in Fleur Delacour? The Beauxbatons champion?" Harry asked.

"Who else?" Hermione asked irritably.

Naru chose this moment to come in. "The stars are bright Harry! Oh! Who are these two? Are they Fred on George?" Naru then climbed in through the window, ignoring the shocked looks from everyone. She then went over to Fred and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Fred! You too George!"

Fred grinned. "Nice to meet you too. Ron was right, you can pass for a Veela!"

Naru raised a brow. "I'll take that as a complement."

"How did you get in from the window? We're on the third floor!" Hermione exclaimed.

Naru shrugged. "Walked up the wall." Naru then demonstrated and walked up the wall. She stood parallel to the floor. "See?"

"Wicked!" The Weasleys exclaimed. Naru smiled and got back down. She walked over to Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I asked Molly where I was sleeping, I'm sleeping with Ginny and Hermione." Naru said.

"We can have a girl's night!" Ginny squealed. Hermione smiled. "Let's go!"

The three girls then left.

"So Harry...how far did you go with her?" Fred smirked and hung an arm around Harry's shoulder. George did the same thing to Harry's other side.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"We mean, did you go all the way or what?" George asked.

Harry blushed but nodded. The twins whistled.

"Our little Harrykins grew up!" George mocked cried.

"You're lucky mate, you go to do it with her? She's bloody hot!" Fred exclaimed.

"W-Wha? Harry? When?" Ron asked in a high pitched voice.

"On my birthday..." Harry mumbled. Clearly not comfortable.

"Wow Harry, you know, mum was going on about something. I think it was about protecting your virtue, but now we see that it's too late for that!" George laughed.

Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"So...how was it?" Ron asked.

"I'm not discussing this." Harry stated.

* * *

"So...how far did you go with Harry?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"All the way." Naru smirked. Hermione gaped.

"Y-You mean..." Hermione started.

"Mhmm...he was pretty big if you catch my drift." Naru grinned. Ginny squealed and laughed while Hermione groaned.

"I didn't need to know that!" Hermione exclaimed. Naru laughed along with Ginny.

"So, any of you girls dating anyone?" Naru asked.

"I'm dating a boy named Dean Thomas." Ginny said.

"What about you Hermione, how far did you go with Ron?" Naru asked. Ginny laughed.

"I-I'm not dating Ron!" Hermione said.

"Really? With the way you guys were looking at each other and how you acted...I just thought..." Naru was cut off by Ginny.

"I know right? See Hermione? Naru has only been here for 4 hours and she already knows that there's something going on between you and my brother!" Ginny said. "Just ask him out already!"

"I dunno what you're talking about!" Hermione huffed.

Naru and Ginny shrugged. "If you say so..." Ginny then turned to Naru. "How good was he?"

"A natural I tell you." Naru smirked and leaned back into her bed. Ginny grinned, the two of them got along great. Though Ginny was a bit put off by the fact that Naru and Harry were dating, she just accepted it and if they were to break up, she'd be there for him, and she had Dean anyways.

Harry then stood at the doorway with Ron, Fred, and George. "What are you guys doing?"

"I _was _going to start making out with Ginny but you interrupted." Naru said with a straight face.

The boys gaped and Hermione stifled a laugh. Naru and Ginny then looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"Wow! Your expressions were priceless!" Ginny laughed.

Harry sighed in relief. "Anyways, we're going to head to bed now. Night."

Naru walked up to him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Night."

* * *

Naru stared at the burning fireplace as she sat on the couch. She pulled out some Sake and took small sips. She then heard a noise from behind her, she sensed that it was Harry.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping Harry?" Naru asked.

"I could ask the same of you." He said. Naru shook her head.

"I'm not used to this place yet, so it'll take me a while." Naru said. Harry sat next to her, pulling her close and wrapping his arm around her waist.

Naru then place a hand on Harry's cheek, turning him to her. She leaned in closer and kissed him with Harry meeting her half way. Harry licked her bottom lip, making Naru open her mouth slightly, enough for him to slip his tongue inside. Naru grabbed the back of Harry's head and pressed him a bit harder against her lips, making him groan. They snogged for about 20 minutes before they stopped to rest.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked.

"You, and my world." Naru said, letting her head rest on his chest. "I feel a bit homesick I guess."

Harry stayed silent.

"But if I were to go home without you, I'd feel worse." Naru sighed. She closed her eyes and listened to Harry's heartbeat, it lulled her to sleep. Harry fell asleep not to long after.

* * *

"Wake up Harry! We're going to play Quidditch out in the back!" Ginny said. Harry and Naru groggily woke up and got ready.

* * *

Naru had chosen to use her own staff and use 'The Fly' card, which gave her staff wings and enabled it to fly.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron gasped as he saw her staff.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked.

Harry went into a quick explanation of the Clow cards, then I have told them that I used 'The Fly' card. Hermione was immediately interested.

"Here Hermione, you look like you enjoy reading a lot. Why don't you read this?" Naru said and took out a scroll, she unsealed a Konoha History Book she got from the Academy, and a Konoha Bingo Book. Naru handed the book to Hermione. "This book is about my village, and this book should give you a general idea of what kind of people there are in my country."

Hermione squealed in delight and set up a chair to read. Since the books were in Japanese, she had to used a translation spell.

* * *

Naru had been assigned to play keeper, it was an easy enough position, block the Quaffle from going through the hoops. It was Harry, Naru, and Ginny against the twins and Ron.

When Naru saw the ball coming, she quickly swooped down from her staff, hanging onto it with one hand, and swung her body to give a powerful kick to the ball, sending it all the way to the other side where Ron was playing Keeper. Naru had swung herself back onto her staff and watched as Ron was shocked and let the ball go through the right lower hoop, it looked like it had a trail of fire going after it.

"What was wicked!" The twins cheered.

"You'd make a great chaser!" Ginny exclaimed.

"That was dangerous!" Harry said, worried that she was going to fall.

"How so?" Naru asked, flying over to them.

"You could have fell off your broom...err...staff!" Harry exclaimed. Naru rolled her eyes.

"Harry, I'm a ninja, falling from this height is nothing!" Naru sighed. "Look, I'll show you."

Naru then purposely fell off her broom and Harry watched in horror, he tried to fly down and catch her but he wasn't going to make it. Then Naru landed on the ground lightly without a scratch.

"See? I'm fine!" Naru insisted but Harry got off his broom and checked her over anyways.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book.

"I can manipulate wind, I just used it to cushion my landing." Naru shrugged.

Her staff flew back to her and Naru caught it. Harry sighed. "Please don't do that, I might get a heart attack."

Naru laughed. "Don't worry."

"That was wicked! Do you think you can add learning elemental magic to your curriculum? Like the wandless magic you do?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe, we'll see. But not now, you'd exhaust yourself trying, no offence but...you wizards have the lowest magic reserves I've ever seen in my life. I think its because of your wands." Naru said.

"How so?" Hermione asked, the three brothers listened in.

"I think you're too dependent on them. I think it's original purpose is to help control your magic. When you rely on them all the time, you don't strain your magical cores or reserves, and because of that, they don't grow as much as someone who uses wandless magic constantly. Then there's the fact that most of you have atrocious physical stamina! That's a VERY big factor." Naru said.

They gaped.

"Which is probably why I'm going to work every single student in Hogwarts to the ground." Naru smirked. The group except the twins broke out in a cold sweat.

* * *

**Chapter #4 – Diagon Alley and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes**

* * *

The group was now headed for Gringotts bank, they had gotten their OWL results and Hogwarts letters not to long ago.

Naru on the other hand was completely amazed by Diagon Alley. When she saw the book store, she hoped that she could get as many as should could afford. Not to mention getting her own wand was exciting.

* * *

"I would like to go to my Vault please, Griphook." Harry said to a Goblin at a desk.

"Ah Mr. Potter, and who is this with you? Is she coming as well?" Griphook asked.

Harry nodded.

"My name is Naru Uzumaki, pleasure to meet you." Naru greeted and bowed, Griphook looked surprised.

"An Uzumaki you say? There hasn't been one in about 250 years." Griphook said.

It was Naru's turn to look surprised. "Is there a way to check if that's my family's vault?"

"Come with me." Griphook said.

* * *

"Use this quill and write your name on this parchment. If you are indeed and Uzumaki, then it will show us your basic information along with which vaults you can claim." Griphook said and handed her the blood quill.

Naru did as told and wrote her name down, not even flinching at the sensation of the quill using her blood.

_Naru Uzumaki_

_Age: 17_

_Birthday: October 10th_

_Mother: Kushina Uzumaki _

_Father: Unknown_

_Heir to Uzumaki _

_Heir to Clow Reed_

_Abilities: Wandless Magic Master, Clow Master, the rest is unknown._

_Vaults available for Claim: Uzumaki _

"Yes, you are indeed the Uzumaki Heir, right then, here is your key, and now I will take you both to your vaults." Griphook grinned.

* * *

"So what is the currency for this world if I may ask?" Naru asked.

"There are 3 coins, a bronze coin called a Knut, a silver coin called a Sickle, and a gold coin called a Galleon. There are 29 Knuts to a Sickle, and 17 Sickles in a Galleon. Understand?" Harry said as they rode the carts.

Harry's stop came first because Naru's vault was near the bottom where all the more protect pureblood vaults are such as the Malfoys.

Harry scooped as much as Galleons as he could into his pockets and sack before they closed the vault.

* * *

"Are you saying that this is all mine?" Naru exclaimed, the three just stepped into Naru's vault, it was huge, there were piles upon piles of Galleons covering the whole floor, there were small piles of Sickles to one side and a very small pile of Knuts to another side. All around the room was filled with jewels and magical items. Naru also had found plenty of scrolls.

The she caught Griphook staring at a sword.

"Whats wrong Griphook?" Naru asked.

"This, this is a Goblin made sword!" He said, looking at it longingly.

"Well...do you want it? I have no use for such a sword since I have my own, would you like to have it as a thank you for bringing me here?" Naru asked.

Griphook grinned. "Thank you." He then took the sword and held on to it dearly.

Naru smiled back, no problem.

Naru had brought an enchanted sack like Harry and scooped as as much gold as she could. Then she sealed some money into her storage scrolls as well. She took out all of the books and scrolls as well.

"I'm ready to go." Naru said. The other two nodded and they left. "How much do I have in here anyways?"

Griphook took out a piece of parchment and checked it over. "According to our files, both your liquid and solid assets ad up to about 498,643,921 Galleons approximately."

Harry and Naru gaped.

"Damn!" Naru laughed. "My ancestor had been busy!"

* * *

"Ahh perfect! Yew wand, 14 inches, Thestral tail hair core." Ollivander said. "I've only made a few of these kind of wands you know. I usually like to stick to Phoenix feathers, unicorn hair, and dragon heartstring."

"What ever you say old man." Naru shrugged. "How much?"

"That'll be 9 Galleons." He said. Naru nodded and paid him before leaving with Harry. After getting her wand, Naru had bought a trunk that looked like it had a mansion on the inside.

* * *

"Look at all if these books!" Naru smiled. There was a very large pile of books on the clerk's counter, Hermione had helped Naru pick out useful books. She also got a full set of Potions books, a dark art spell book, and a duelling guide book by a man named Severus Snape.

"That'll be 300 Galleons miss." The clerk said and Naru nodded, she paid the man a sum before they went to their last stop, The twin's joke shop.

* * *

"Wow! Look it all this stuff Harry!" Naru gasped. Harry smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Harry! You're finally here!" Fred exclaimed, coming over to them with George in tow.

The twins dragged Harry around the shop, since Harry was holding onto Naru's hand, it meant that she was dragged around too. The twins insisted that Harry would be able to take whatever he wanted from the shop for free since he gave them the initial loan for their shop, given that he'd advertise their products if someone asked.

"Can I invest in you guys too?" Naru asked.

The twins turned to her and grinned, Harry decided he didn't like that grin.

"How much are you talking?" They asked.

"I'll invest 50,000 Galleons into your shop. All I ask is for Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder whenever I want, and some other stuff but mainly the powder." Naru smirked. "That powder makes an excellent smoke bomb. Great for Ninjas."

"DEAL!" They grinned and both shook her hand.

Naru wrote up a check from her goblin made check book, courtesy of Griphook for the sword, she had also received a credit/debit card of sorts, it worked in both the muggle and wizarding world. She wrote it out to Fred and George and handed it to them.

"A Goblin-" Fred started.

"-Made check? This is-" George continued.

"-Very serious Gred, very-"

"-Serious indeed Forge! Well-"

"-Miss Uzumaki, we agree-"

"-That you will get the same-"

"-Rights as our little-"

"-Harry over here, but the same rule-"

"-Applies, you must-"

"-Advertise our products-"

"-Whenever they ask!" The both chorused together.

"How do you do that?" Naru asked. The twins just smirked at her.

"Here you go." Fred said, walked over to his storage room, only to re-emerge a large box.

"Here's a bulk order of the powder like you asked." George said.

Naru nodded and sealed it into her scroll.

* * *

"Aww, Harry look!" Naru squealed.

"What is it?" Harry asked, snaking an arm around her waist.

"Pygmy Puffs!" Naru said, reading the label. "They're so cute!"

"Do you want one?" Harry asked.

Naru shook her head. "No thanks, I want to get a pet from another pet store, besides, pink and purple aren't my colour."

"Alright. Shall we go then?" Harry asked, leading her to the wizard pet store.

"See you later Harry! Naru!" The twins waved as they left.

* * *

At the pet store, Naru absolutely fell in love with a black weasel with bright red eyes and a white tipped tail.

"Aww! I'm going to name you Itachi, a tribute to one of my Village's greatest heroes!" Naru grinned and Harry paid for the weasel, whom of which sat on Naru's shoulder.

Harry smiled.

"Thank you Harry!" Naru smiled and kissed him. They then went back to the Joke shop where everyone was waiting, Naru noticed that Ginny bought a pygmy puff.

* * *

**Chapter #5 - Hogwarts Express**

* * *

"So this is Hogwarts express!" Naru said, with an awe expression. During her stay at the burrow, Naru had read every single book she could find, she had used her clones of course. Hermione was also very interested in Naru's country and she found herself answering many of her questions. But Hermione was also disgusted by the fact that ninjas were raised to kill, but then she was back to being interested when it came to bloodlines.

Hermione had become her tutor in everything except DADA, which Harry took care of. Though she had not tried potions, she was a natural in everything else. She took to wizard magic like a fish to water.

Harry was amused when Naru was looking a the train like a child would do to their first toy. Once Naru had helped everyone with their luggage, they went to find a compartment while Ron and Hermione had to go to the prefect compartment at the front of the train.

* * *

"Hey Harry, can we join you?" Neville asked as he stood at the compartment door along with Luna.

"Go ahead." Harry said. The two gave grateful smiled before sitting the opposite of Naru and Harry.

"Who is this Harry?" Luna asked with her dreamy voice.

"Hello, my name is Naru Uzumaki, I'm Harry's girlfriend." Naru smiled and shook hands with the both of them.

"Oh! You must be the new friend that Harry has mentioned in his letters. My name is Luna Lovegood." She said.

"And my name is Neville Longbottom." He said. "So how did you get here?"

After they explained, they nodded and Neville gaped while Luna smiled.

"That's really cool!" Neville said. "For a second I thought you were a veela."

Naru rolled her eyes and Harry laughed. "A lot of people have been mistaking her for one lately Nev."

"It is true though, you are very beautiful, much more so than any other girl. And you are much prettier than Cho." Luna complemented and Naru smiled sheepishly.

"Who is Cho?" Naru asked.

"Cho is Harry's ex-girlfriend. They only dated for a couple weeks." Neville said.

"Hmm..." Naru looked at Harry with a raised brow.

"I don't like her anymore!" Harry insisted and Naru nodded.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" The old woman asked as she pushed her trolley full of sweets along.

"Oh! I do!" Naru said and stood up. She bought a bunch of chocolate frogs, droobles best blowing gum, and sweet gummy snakes. She also decided to buy a licorice wand to try. She paid the woman 10 silver sickles and 9 bronze knuts for everything.

She dumped her sweets on the seat beside her. She looked over a chocolate frog case and opened it, surprised when the frog jumped out. She then took out a shuriken and pinned it to the wall.

"...Why didn't anyone tell me the frog was charmed?" Naru asked as she took the frog off the wall.

"I wanted to see what would happened, better than my first frog. It jumped right out of the train window!" Harry said. Naru pouted at him and ate the frog. "What else did you buy?"

"Droobles best blowing gum, sweet gummy snakes, and a licorice wand." Naru said, finishing her frog. "You guys can take some if you want."

"Thanks." Neville said and took a few frogs and passed a couple to Luna.

Naru took a bite of the licorice wand but spat it out. "Yuck! I don't like it..."

"Here, I'll take it." Harry said and took the candy wand from her and bit into it. She may not like it but he did.

Naru had liked the frogs, the gummies and gum though, especially the gum.

"What do we have here?" a voice called out. The group turned to see Malfoy and his goons behind him standing at the compartment doorway. Malfoy eyed Naru with surprise and lust. "What is a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this?"

Naru looked confused.

Malfoy was about to walk over to her until Harry got in his way. "Shove off Malfoy."

"Why do you care Potter? She can choose whether she wants to hang with a real man or you by herself." Malfoy said.

Naru scowled, she got up and into Malfoy's face. "Back off or else."

Malfoy gulped. "What? You're actually defending Potter? He's a wimp!"

Naru then punched him in the face, making him fly out of the compartment.

"Y-You punch me!" Malfoy growled.

"What are you talking about? I just high-fived your face." Naru said innocently, which made Neville, Luna, and Harry stifle a laugh.

"My father will hear about this!" He growled.

"Your father is nothing but a filthy death eater!" Neville said.

Malfoy growled again the left.

"So...what's his name?" Naru asked as she sat back down, she gently rubbed Harry's arm to calm him down.

"Draco Malfoy, he's a slimy git who always likes to pick on Harry." Neville said.

"And his father is a death eater that serves Voldemort." Harry added.

Naru nodded.

"So Harry, are we still doing the DA?" Neville asked.

"DA?" Naru asked.

"Dumbledore's Army, or the defence association. It was a group of students learning defence against the dark arts from Harry. Hermione founded it when our last DADA teacher wouldn't teach us anything by defence theory!" Neville explained.

"Defence theory? But theory means nothing unless you practice the practical part of the theory as well!" Naru exclaimed.

"Thank you! That's what I said!" Harry agreed. "And as for the DA, we'll have to see what our DADA teacher is like first."

Neville and Luna both nodded. As for Naru, she pat out the gum and started to eat the chocolate frogs again. After that, she laid her head on Harry's lap to sleep. Itachi on the other hand was enjoying being petted by Luna.

"Good, she's asleep!" Harry sighed.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Neville asked.

"She's been restless lately. I think she's a bit homesick and stuff. Not to mention that she's going to teach at Hogwarts." Harry explained.

"Oh! What is she teaching?" Luna asked.

"Martial Arts. Or Taijutsu as she puts it. Basically how to fight without a wand." Harry said and finished the licorice wand. Itachi was enjoying eating a chocolate frog. He's a spoiled weasel.

* * *

**Chapter #6 – Welcome to Hogwarts**

* * *

The group got off the train and went to find an empty carriage, Naru saw that they were being pulled by Thestrals.

"Ohhh! What beautiful thestrals!" Naru squealed and ran up to it, petting it gently. The other thestral wanted attention also so he nudged her hand, she giggled and pet him as well before getting onto the carriage. She sat beside Harry and Luna.

Luna handed Itachi back to Naru, whom of which took gratefully and the spoiled weasel sat himself on Naru's shoulder.

Naru gasped when she saw the castle, Harry chuckled and rubbed her back gently.

* * *

After they reached the castle, Naru was led away by Dumbledore before the dinner.

* * *

"This is your room Miss Naru." Dumbledore said and led them to her personal quarters that all teachers had. "You can set the password to anything you like."

Naru nodded. "Konoha." The painting nodded before opening.

Inside her quarters was a Japanese style room with tatami mat flooring and rice paper walls. It was perfect.

"This is great!" Naru said.

"I'm glad you like it. Now then, your quarters comes with a kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom, and a living room. If you need anything, call the house elves." Dumbledore said and Naru nodded before they left for the feast.

* * *

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now that the sorting has finished, I have a few announcements to make! Please welcome our retired Professor Slughorn, who had kindly taken up his position again as our Potion's teacher!" Dumbledore announced. The students clapped and cheered. "Next, for our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Severus Snape has kindly taken up the position as well!"

There was a stunned silence from the Gryffindors, polite clapping from the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and loud cheering from the Slytherins.

"And last but not least! We will be welcoming a new teacher, who is going to teach us how to fight should you ever find yourself without your wand. Please welcome, Professor Naru Uzumaki!" Dumbledore announced and the great hall doors burst open.

A large Chinese dragon made of fire came in, roaring and flying above the student's heads before crashing down in front of the teacher's dining table. From the flames emerged Naru, who bowed before the students who clapped and cheered for her. Especially loud cheers came from Gryffindor. There was also a few cat calls and whistles from every table.

She then jumped over the table and into her seat beside Snape, who was eyeing her warily.

"Thank you for that small performance Professor! Now then! Let's eat!" Dumbledore said and sat down. The food appeared on the tables and Dumbledore provided Naru with Japanese foods along with chopsticks.

"You're Severus Snape?" Naru exclaimed. Snape nodded and looked at her with his dark eyes. "Wow! It's an honour to meet you! I've read your books! They're amazing! Especially your duelling guide and potions books!"

Snape looked surprised and nodded at her, somewhat stunned. The rest of the teachers looked at this interaction with amusement and amazement. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly.

* * *

"I don't know if I can concentrate with a hot teacher like that eh Harry?" Seamus asked.

"I don't think he can either." Neville said cheekily. "That's his girlfriend."

"What! That girl is your girlfriend! Man, you're lucky!" Seamus said and Harry smiled and looked at Naru, who was deep in conversation with Snape.

"Yeah...I am." Harry smiled.

* * *

**Chapter #7 – First Class**

* * *

The crowd of students gather in the Quidditch pitch, they all wore loose, easy to move in clothing as told.

Then Naru appeared in front of them in a swirl of fire, making everyone murmur in excitement. Little did the students know that the teachers were up in the stands, watching them.

"Alright Ladies! Welcome to your first self defence without a wand class! In this class, we're going to learn knife throwing, martial arts, and maybe some wandless magic." Naru said.

The guy's twitched, they did not like being called ladies, but the girls giggled in response.

"First thing is first. We stretch so we don't pull any muscles. Now follow my lead as I lead you ladies through some basic stretches" Naru orders and did the basic stretches that the students copied.

* * *

"Now then. I know that almost every single one of you have horrible stamina! So we gotta work on that before we get to anything else! So, that'll be 4 laps around the Quidditch pitch! GET MOVING!" Naru shouted and conjured a megaphone.

The students scrambled to their feet and started to run. The Gryffindors were in the lead, with Hufflepuffs then Ravenclaws after them. Lastly were the Slytherins, who were complaining. Naru growled and held her megaphone to her mouth.

"MOVE IT! C'MON! MY GRANDFATHER CAN RUN FASTER THAN YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT? **DUMBLEDORE CAN RUN FASTER THAN YOU LOT!" **Naru shouted. Itachi, who was on the ground beside her, chattered at the group, it suspiciously sounded like laughing.

The lions were laughing as the Slytherins ran faster to catch up with the other houses.

* * *

The teachers up in the stands were laughing as well, Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly as he chuckled.

"She certainly is entertaining isn't she?" Snape asked dryly, somewhat ashamed of his spoiled Slytherins.

"It's just some harmless motivation Severus, no need to worry." McGonagall giggled.

* * *

"THAT'LL BE 10 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN MR. MALFOY! I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR COMPLAINING! AND I ESPECIALLY DON'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT YOUR FATHER EITHER! IF HE'S A PANSY LIKE YOU THEN HE CAN'T DO SHIT TO ME! SO GET MOVING! THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO MS. PARKINSON!" Naru yelled through her megaphone. "C'MON EVERYONE! **RUN LIKE YOU STOLE SOMETHING DAMN IT!**"

Everyone gave her incredulous looks but kept running anyways.

* * *

After the 4 laps and a bunch of laughing from the teachers later...

The students one by one collapsed on the ground, panting hard. Naru shook her head.

"This is awful! We've got a lot of work to do!" Naru sighed and conjured a table with many cups of water on it. "Drink up, you need to keep hydrated." With a wave of her hand, the table floated towards the students, they each gratefully took a cup and chugged the cold drink down.

Naru let then rest for about 10 minutes before made them all stand in rows of 10. She showed them the basic punch and kick, then spread them out to practice so they wouldn't hit each other.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naru said and 30 clones popped out, making the students look at her with awe. "These clones will watch over and help you while you practice."

* * *

"Oh! She can clone herself!" Flitwick exclaimed. "Amazing!"

"What kind of people live in her dimension if all of them can do the things she can?" Sprout asked.

"She lives in a world with people who can do wandless magic as if it was child's play. Surely that can give you a hint that if we were ever against them as enemies, that we would lose in a heartbeat?" Snape drawled.

"But she is a great ally indeed." Dumbledore smiled. "It makes me curious of all the things she can do."

"Do you...do you think that she is more powerful than You-know-who himself?" McGonagall asked.

"I have no doubt that she could easily defeat Voldemort is she wished." Dumbledore said confidently. "Did you not feel it when any of you were near her? We can feel her give off magic in intense waves. Her magic levels are unimaginable, especially since she is only 17 years old."

"17 Albus? With magic levels such as those? I find it hard to believe." Snape said. "But it makes one wonder what she is capable of. I for one would like to see some of the techniques she can do."

"I think you'll get your wish soon Severus. Look." Dumbledore said, pointing down.

* * *

"Professor?" A student named Dean called.

"Yes?" Naru asked.

"Can you show us some of our wandless magic?" he asked. Everyone agreed with him.

Naru sighed and smiled. "Sure. I'll do three techniques alright?"

They all nodded and grinned with excitement and sat down on the grass.

Naru went through a series of handsigns. "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!" Naru then blew out a long dragon shaped fireball that flew around the Quidditch pitch before disappearing. The students clapped and cheered.

Naru went through another set. "Raiton: Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu!" Out of her lightning encased hand came a hound dog made of lightning. The hound ran around the students before disappearing in a burst of electricity. The students clapped again.

"Kage bushin no jutsu!" Naru made about 200 clones. "HENGE!"

Together, all of the clones turned into many about 50 black and blue dragons, and one larger orange dragon. On each dragon there was a saddle and reins. Naru got on the largest dragon and turned to the group. "Anyone for a ride? Pick any dragon you like. If not, then head back inside now."

After a few moments, Harry was the first the approach the dragons, he climbed on one at the corner of the front row. He sat on the saddle and gripped the reins. Soon, the Gryffindors followed his example and climbed onto the dragons. The Hufflepuffs then the Ravenclaws were next. Lastly were the Slytherins. Naru noticed that there was a few dragons left free, so she turned to the teachers.

"Any of you want to ride as well? Don't worry! It's safe!" Naru yelled.

Flitwick immediately jumped to the chance, so Naru levitated him over and onto a dragon. The rest of the teachers declined though.

"Alright! Grip those reins tightly!" Naru commanded and everyone did so. Then, tendrils came from the dragons and wrapped themselves around the rider's waist, to keep them from falling. "Let's fly! All dragons follow mine! Let's go!"

Naru dragon then flapped it's wings and took off, the rest took off as well. They first flew over the black lake, then the forbidden forest, then the mountains near the school.

* * *

Naru landed in the pitch and the dragon disappeared a puff of smoke when she got off. As did the rest of the dragons.

"I hope you all had fun! Now go on you guys!" Naru smiled and the class cheered for her.

* * *

"Today's class was great! That dragon flying was really fun!" Ginny exclaimed.

"You got to do dragon flying too?" Hermione asked.

"I think every class went dragon flying." Ron said. "Look, everyone is talking about it. At least I have one up on all of my brothers now. None of them have ever rode a dragon before! At least, I don't think they have."

The group laughed.

"What about that running, when Professor Naru was yelling at the Slytherins it was really funny!" Neville laughed.

Everyone discussed their classes as they ate dinner.

* * *

**Chapter #8 – Naru's Quarter**

* * *

"Wow, this is a nice room Naru." Harry said as he walked in after Naru. Naru had led them to her quarters for some alone time, and gave him the password while she was at it.

"Yeah, it's a Japanese style room." Naru said and sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace. Harry sat next to her.

"So how are your classes?" Harry asked. It had been a week since she started teaching.

"Funny. Students are entertaining to torture." Naru grinned and Harry shook his head. He leaned over and kissed her.

Naru wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately. His tongue found his way into her mouth and they snogged aggressively, as they barely had enough alone time since the start of the term. Naru pulled away and dragged Harry to her bedroom, she pinned him down to her futon bed and took off his shirt and straddled his waist. She unbuckled his belt and threw it in a random direction in the room.

**LEMON WARNING**

She leaned down and kissed him while she felt up his chest. He groaned at the feeling. His hands found their way to the hem of her tank top and started to pull it off her. She broke the kiss to let him pull her top off her then went back to kissing him.

Naru slowly eased out of her battle shirt then her shinobi sandals. With a wave of her wand, Harry's shoes and socks were gone as well. Harry unclasped her bra and massaged her breasts before taking one of her nipples into his mouth, making Naru groan at the feeling.

"Eep!" Naru squeaked as Harry's other hand slipped into her panties and started to stroke her. He slipped two fingers into her while he worked on the other breast. Naru rubbed her knee over Harry's hardening member, making him groan.

Harry took his fingers out of her and eased himself out of his pants and boxers. He then slipped Naru's panties off and grabbed her waist. Naru guided herself onto Harry's length and impaled herself on it.

"Ahh..." Harry moaned at the great feeling of being inside her. He gripped her hips tightly and thrust upwards and Naru impaled herself on him over and over again.

Naru made small moans as she place her hands on Harry's chest, trying to balance her self. She leaned down and kissed him feverishly, then she worked on his neck. She made sure to leave many love bites behind, but also made sure that he could hide them under his uniform.

When Harry felt his climax come close, he rolled them over and thrust into her fast and hard, also a bit rough. But Naru enjoyed it all.

"Nghh..." Harry grunted as he cummed, Naru cried out and climaxed as well. Harry thrust a few more times before collapsing on top of her. They took a few minutes to catch their breath.

**LEMON OVER**

"I love you Naru." Harry said and kiss her softly.

"I love you too." Naru smiled. Harry pulled out of her and rolled onto his side beside her. He pulled up the covers as Naru used a cleaning spell to cleanse themselves of their sweat and cum.

Naru snuggled into Harry's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. They fell asleep like that.

* * *

_A/N: I don't really know why I'm obsessed with FemNaruto LOL_


End file.
